Avatar: Killmonger
by Dragon Emperor0
Summary: Raphiael Quaritch, is the son of colonel Quaritch, hated enemy of of the na'avi, and had always had a bit of a sour taste when it came to his old man, especially when his dear old dad left him with his mother, who had been sick at the time, to go off world. So when the moment came to go to pandora came, Raph took it to pay his old man a visit, but what will he find here?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Warrior

On a violent blue planet just outside the sol system, Pandora, a war occurred between two peoples. Humans and the Na'avi who couldn't get along, one human however, a paralyzed veteran named Jake Sully betrayed his own kind and helped the Na'avi take back their home. The humans left, and life went on...or so they thought.

At the old military base on Pandora, a spaceship landed on it's grounds. It opened it's doors and someone stepped out, a human male with black hair cut in a faux hawk, he had a razor slash on his cheek, a medium build, and his eyes were different colors, one was brown the other was blue. He was wearing old marine garb.

This was Raphiael Quaritch son of colonel Quaritch of the human army that was stationed here.

"This trash hole really is a dump." he said as he walked in the base. "Okay where is the Avatar center?" He walked around the base before entering the room that held large tubes where the avatars were held in. "Jackpot."

He opened some medical equipment and took a blood sample. "I'm one step closer. Watch out Sully...i'm coming for you." he walked over to a cold storage area. "Na'avi DNA...Na'avi DNA...ah ha!"

Pulling out the viles he found he looked them over. "Hmmm, according to what i heard, these people have an insane amount of Bioelectricity, maybe i should exploit that." he then started to follow the manual to create his Avatar.

It was a long process, nearly took him all day, but Raphiael was a smart kid. While his father had brawns, he got the brains. Finally at long last to him, he finally finished his avatar.

"That Bastard can rot in hell for all i care, he left me on that cesspool of a planet to rot...well two can play at that game." Raph said to himself. He got his avatar ready and got in the cradle. "Goodbye human, hello Avatar." He closed his eyes and began to clear his mind as the machine did its job and everything in his eyes went white.

(a few seconds later.)

As Raph woke up he found himself into his new body. "Oh geez. What a crazy…." he looked at himself in a mirror. "Not bad." he was now a Na'avi human hybrid with five fingers, and a long hair braid. "I look like i have tiger stripes.' he thought examining himself. He completed his objective. Now, the next thing he needs to do, is find jake Sully.

"But first…" he walked over to the cradle and took out the life support. His human body slowly flatlined and his mind stayed put. "No going back, now to get geared up."

(meanwhile in a Na'avi Colony where Jake Sully was)

Jake Sully gazed out to his people. No longer human he was. After his fight with the humans, he was now one with the Na'avi people and under Eyes.

Neytiri, the former Chief's daughter, and his lover, looked down at him happily. "I see you." she whispered in joy and relief.

"I see you." Jake whispered back with a loving smile.

The girl helped him up as he stood up, rather wobbly. "Guess i'm not used to my new body just yet." Jake said.

"Don't worry jake, you will get better in time." Neytiri told him.

Jake smiled and cupped her cheek. "And I'm happy to make this choice, to be with you from now on."

"As am i, My Jake." she cooed to him, holding him close.

Then Neytiri's mother walked up to them. "And how are you feeling, Jakesully?" she asked, still saying his name in one syllable.

"A little weak, but I'll recover." jake smiled. "Thank you for this. I would give up anything to be with your daughter."

"I knew this the second you two started your training. I saw a vision that night, and everything in it has come to pass." the woman said.

"I know..now we need to pray to eywa to find a new home." Jake mentioned.

"This is true." Noab nodded.

Just then a scout came up. "Miss!" he said in the Na'avi tongue.

"What is it?" She asked back in their ancient language.

He cleared his throat and spoke in english so that Jake could understand. "A strange Na'avi was just seen in our hunting grounds, he wears strange armor that causes lightning, and he is dressed in human garb."

Jake's eyes hardened. Another alien that's in an avatar body. "Neytiri, stay here with your mother. Scout, take me to where this Na'avi is."

The scout nodded as he followed him.

(with raph.)

Raph was now in a bigger set of his clothes, he also had an unobtainium metal version of a na'avi spear, and a short sword. He was also now wearing a pair of clawed gauntlets that coursed with his bioelectricity. There were clicking sounds of the planets animals while some predators stalked in the shadows around him.

"This is a nice place. Makes me feel, calm." he took a deep breath. "Ah. yeah, it's probably best we didn't settle here. It's too pretty."

Just then an arrow shot towards him, dodging it he spun around and look around. "Who did that?" his ears flicked. "Look, i know you're there, i can hear ya breathing."

A Na'avi landed in front of him with a dagger drawn, and needless to say, he doesn't look happy. "Who are you?" he asked in their tongue.

Smirking, Raph spoke. "I am Raphiael Quaritch son of colonel Quaritch." he said first before adding. "But you can call me, Killmonger."

The na'avi looked like he wasn't expecting this one to speak in their language who isn't really one of them, but when he heard his name, he growled. "So you're related to colonel Quaritch?"

"Correct." Raph nodded. "But relax, i'm not here for revenge, that asshole was barely much of a father to me anyway."

The stranger started to relax a bit, but still had his weapon drawn. "So why are you here?"

"Like anyone who came here. A chance for a new life." Raph answered. "My father abandoned me back on my old home planet, and I managed to stow away on one of the ships."

"I see." the man said. "Why do you call yourself Killmonger?"

"It's a name i earned as a marine. I wrapped up kills like it was nothing. Plus it reminded people of a book character by the same name." Raph said. The na'avi was a bit skeptical by this one. Raph decided to show him he's not a threat as he tossed his spear away as well as the claw gauntlets. "See? I'm not your enemy, a friend."

The male put away his dagger. "Alright. Killmonger, take your weapons and follow me."

"Okay." he picked up his weapons and began following the male. "So...by chance do you know if you know Jake Sully?"

"He is the lover of our former chiefs daughter." the man said.

"He's that lucky? Damn." the boy said. "By the way i should tell you in human terms i'm quite young. Around 19 years."

"Noted." he nodded before they reached the sanctuary of where his people are. It was the sacred ground near what they call, the tree of souls.

"*whistle* Daaaamn." Raph said in surprise.

"Be warned my people may seem a bit hostile, the war with the aliens shakes them a bit." The na'avi mentioned as they walked into the sacred grounds.

"Please, if i was a real threat i would've killed you already." the boy snorted, rolling his two colored eyes.

As they were approaching the tree, the others gazed st Raph with wonder, worry and slight anger. They whispered amongst each other in this newcomers presence.

"Wow. tough room." he said in a put off tone.

They soon reached the tree as he saw two females waiting. The male smiled before approaching the younger one. "I see you." he spoke in the language.

The younger hugged him. "I see you." she said.

Seeing the two women, Raph immediately recognized both. Putting two and two together he laughed. "Well i'll be goddamned! i've been talking to the guy i was looking for the whole time!"

The elder gazed at Raph before speaking. "Who is this jakesully?"

"He is Raphiael Quaritch, the son of colonel Quaritch. He's a jarhead warrior, like me." Jake explained. "He is also very young by human and Na'avi standards."

The elder approached him before circling him. He tested him like she did with jake when he first came. She took out a small sharp dagger before cutting his cheek that drew blood.

"Ow." He winced. "Jesus Maria woman! Watch where you're poking that thing!"

She licked his blood off the dagger and tasted it. It tasted real to her, and she sensed not much evil aura radiating from him. "Why did you come here?" She asked.

"To get away from that Cesspool of a planet i had to call home." the boy said.

"You know those from the outside of our planet are not welcome here." She mentions.

"I know...but I couldn't stand living there. All I wanted was a family and a place to call home...but that asshole I called a father never did and left me to die there on that heap of rock." Raph explained, anger dripping about his dad.

Neytiri looked at him in sympathy. "That must be hard."

"No kidding." he sighed. "Look, I know you all don't trust humans or those like me, even after waging war on you all...but i'm nothing like my father. I want peace and happiness. I'll do anything and everything to earn my place among you all."

They all looked at him. "Plus…." he added. "I can't go back, i'm permanently in this new body."

More whispers were heard among the na'avis. Neytiri looked at jake and asked. "Jake...what should we do with him?"

Jake thought for a moment. He was like him a bit and the fact he only wants a new life and peace, plus he's not really dangerous. "...Raph." the boy turned to him. "If you say what you said is true...then it should be fair to give you a chance."

"Thanks." The boy said.

Looking at his gauntlets, Mowa tapped them. "What are these?"

"These are gauntlets that channel bioelectricity, the electric pulses that make our minds and bodies work. They let me do stuff not very many can, like this." he walked to a large stone and punched it, causing it to shatter.

The others grew shocked he destroyed the boulder with such ease. There was something different about him indeed.

"Technology is something i'm awful good with. You see you guys have only scratched the surface of civilization here. With the huge amount of unobtainium here? You guys can be ten times as advanced as earth, without damaging this wonderful planet." the boy said.

Jake took interest of this. Maybe there was something about him that might be a way to improving the lives of his people. "And you promise nothing will ever harm the nature of Pandora?"

"Are you insane? No way." the boy said. "The trees sure, but killing animals for food has been the law of the jungle for milenia, why stop it now?"

The people grew silent again as jake spoke to Neytiri. "We will talk about this. If you are really telling the truth."

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere." he said, raising his hands. He went and sat down next to some of the people, smiling in a friendly way.

Jake talked to his mate and her mother in private. "Do you really think we can trust him?" The elder asked.

"Well he is just a child. What can he possibly do?" Neytiri asked.

"Well...there's one thing, his friends back on earth have a rather strange nickname for him." Jake said.

"What is it?" his mate asked.

"Killmonger." Jake replied.

"Killmonger?" the two females asked in wonder.

"It's because he can kill things better than a viper hound pack in a boneyard." he explained. "He's probably on par with our best warriors based on his choice of weapons."

The two females gazed at each other in wonder. If what Jake said is true, there can be some changes that might improve for their future.

"So i'll leave it up to you. I already made my choice." Jake said, crossing his arms.

Neytiri and her mother thought for a moment. "...Very well, if he is one that can help us, then we will follow you, jakesully."

"I too agree, my Jake." Neytiri nodded.

"Then it's unanimous. Let's go tell Raph our decision." Jake sighed. The three approached Raph who was speaking to a few of their people. "Raph."

"Yo." the boy said as he waived from a group of the warriors.

"We've made our decision, come forward." Noab told him.

Raph looked at his new friends, getting up. "Gotta go boys, see ya." he told them.

When he approached the three jake spoke. "We decided that we will give you a chance. If you can help us improve, then we will trust you in your judgement."

"Huh…" the boy nodded, surprised. "Okay…"

"You seem surprised." Neytiri said.

"Uh yeah, call it disbelief syndrome." the boy replied.

"But be certain, if you try anything to hurt our people, you know what will happen." jake warned.

The boy smirked. "I may not look like it, but i'm not dumb, i won't make the same mistakes as the other guys."

"Good." Jake gave a small smile and nod. "Now, we have work to do, so feel free to talk to the others." With a wave, they left him alone.

Raph quickly whipped out his manual on Na'avi Culture. "Okay so how the hell do i interact with different genders and age groups? Are there rules on that?"

"You seem troubled." A female spoke. He turned and saw a long black haired Na'avi with crystal speckles on her cheeks, blue eyes while wearing nothing but a small cloth covering her crotch and a strand over her large E-cup breasts that poorly hid them.

Looking up from his book, Raph's jaw nearly dropped. "Holy…" he nearly said.

"Something the matter?" the girl asked as she placed a hand on her luscious hip.

Shaking his head the late teen cleared his head of anything dirty. "Uh no, just i'm not used to people...wearing so little clothing."

The girl giggled. "Guess you humans are more mysterious than I thought, we don't wear clothes a lot since it covers who we are. Some even don't wear clothes at all."

"Well…" Raph said. "We wear clothes for a different reason, in fact…" he pulled out a small bible. "This is a book on my religion, it explains just why we wear clothes. And a bunch of other things."

The girl took his bible and read it over, she did have some studies in human language. "Hmmmm, interesting concepts. Hmm, what is...rape?"

Raph sighed a bit. "Its like mating as you put it, but one forces another into it and doesn't stop until it is finished."

"That's terrible…" she said. "And all this started because these two Humans, Adam and Eve, committed a sin against their god?"

"Yep." He nodded. "They used to feel free and not wear clothing until a serpent tricked eve into them eating a fruit called the knowledge of good and evil."

"They then gained sight and hid, like a child who has done a wrong?" She asked, reading the same chapter he spoke of.

"That's the power of the fruit. They can understand and feel sin." Raph answered. "But at the price of having to eventually die. And work in endless toil."

"Your world is far different to ours." She spoke. "But you don't have to worry. Here, we are free of evil and are a peaceful civilization."

"Here read this." he showed her the new testament and the story of Jesus. "He believed that too, in fact, he even sacrificed himself to save the people who hated him"

"The son of God did that? That's, so selfless." the girl gasped.

"He never went behind them and fought with his life. Its what his father wanted." the boy answered.

"That certainly is a merciful and loving god, if he gave your people his only son to tribute for all their sins." she said.

"That he is." Raph smiled. "But you all are lucky not to go through all this. It's amazing your goddess blessed you all with such freedom and happiness."

"Yes." she nodded. "I am Neri. it's nice to meet you."

"A very beautiful name." Raph smiled. "You can call me Raph."

"Hello Raph." she said, sitting closer to him. "Tell me, how much do you know of the customs of my people?"

"Not much really." he confessed. "I only arrived here a few hours ago after the war ended."

"Would you like me to teach you?" she asked.

The boy smiled and placed a hand on hers. "I would love that Neri."

"Alright. Now first since you are a warrior, i think you will be proficient in our ways of hunting. But it seems you lack social skills with women." Neri observed.

"Yeeeah..I didn't have ways with the ladies...I get shy a bit." He confessed with a blush.

"In our culture if you prove yourself, you can have a woman of your choice." she told him, tail wrapping around his. "Challenge day is tomorrow, you will get to challenge our new chief to earn the right to be called warrior. And the right to have a woman."

Raph thought about it for a moment before he nodded. "Alright, I'll give it a shot."

"Once you earn this right, you must choose carefully. After this, you will train to get an Ikran, then become a true Na'avi." she told him. "And you and your woman will be mated for life."

"I understand." Raph nodded.

"Then i will leave you. Please come and see me again." Neri said as she left, tail and hips swishing.

The boy watched her leave and blushed. "Wow...what a woman." he breathed.

As he got into a sleeping bag he had, pretty soon everyone was going to bed. "Challenge day here i come." he said as he went to sleep.

(The next day)

Morning arrived as everyone was awake and ready for the battle. Raph and jake faced each other in the circle of the others around them.

Raph took his short spear and sword. "You know, i've been killing just about everywhere. Afghanistan, Iran, Iraq, Vietnam, the congos, south america, africa…" he said this as he took off his shirt, revealing several slash scars that looked like tics. "And all this killing? Just makes me stronger."

"Let us see if that can assist you." Jake spoke as he drew his dagger.

Raph charged a he threw his sword into the air as he struck with his spear, Jake jumped back, but the weapon extended and stopped as it reached about his height. The tip of it nearly touched Jake's nose.

The crowd gasped in surprise to Raphs weaponry able to do such a thing. Jake meanwhile was surprised as well, but grinned. "You're interesting. Looks like this won't be boring."

The sword came down and Raph caught it in his other hand pulling back his spear and rested it in his shoulder. "Thanks. I got the idea from a movie i saw."

"Now then, let us continue." Jake charged as he started swimming his dagger around. Raph dodged and weaved of his attacks and even jumped back with a flip.

"Man i am loving this body!" he grinned, charging low, slashing Jake's leg, causing him to neal and then hit him with the butt of his spear. Jake tried to get up, but the boy pinned him with his foot and pointed his spear at his face. "Stay down, your people need you Jake, don't die just because of a fight."

The former human soldier breathed for a moment before he smiled. "You are a true fighter Raph. You passed the challenge."

"I have Special forces training to thank for it." the boy said as he helped him up.

"Now, you have become a warrior. Now, you must choose a woman." jake instructed.

"I know. And i have...but if i'm not mistaken, she must choose me too." Raph nodded.

The chief smiled. "You are a quick one Raph."

"Thank you." he smiled. He looked through the crowd and saw Neri. "i just hope she chooses me too."

"Go to her." He encouraged.

Raph breathed before he approached the female woman. "Uh..hey Neri."

"Hello Raphiel." she smiled. "I take it you've made your choice?"

"Yes…" He nodded as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "But...she must also choose me."

The girl stood up to his ear. "She already has." she whispered in the Na'avi tongue.

Raph smiled with a blush before cupping her cheek and gently planted his lips to hers in a soft kiss. The girl kissed him back as they embraced each other. Then everyone started clapping.

Neytiri,and her mother and jake approached. "You are ready for your final test." Jake spoke.

"And that's training to get an Ikran. Right?" Raph asked.

"Yes, you're fast progress is because of your already great prowess, normally you would wait a month or two...but speaking from experience, if you think you're ready, you probably are." Jake nodded.

Raph looked at his new mate and smiled. "I believe I can accomplish it."

"Then let's get you ready." the man said.

(a few hours later at the floating cliffs)

After permanently bonding with Neri, Raph was now at the cliffs where Ikran live. They crossed the falls, climbed the rocks and finally stood near the grounds of the nest where the Ikrans were nesting and screeching.

"Alright Raph, same drill. You choose you're Ikran as much as he does you." Jake told him.

Holding a rope, he nodded. Then he looked at a rather large creature that was giving him an odd look, it was a dark orange with green stripes, and two green crests on the bottom and top of his head, it also had orange eyes.

"What about that one?" he asked.

Jake gazed up before breathing in shock. "A juvenile Last Shadow."

"Well whatever it is, it's giving me the evil eye." the boy said as the other warriors laughed at his words. "What?"

"These creatures don't bond with us. They're basically impossible to do that." A warrior answered.

"Fun fact Tsu'tein." Raph said to the man matter of factly. "Nothing is impossible."

His words got the answer for the others as the Last shadow juvenile. Filed down and started the Ikrans as it screeched loudly with a desire, to kill Raph.

"Aww shit, aw-" he said as he ran while the beast chased him.

"Amazing." Jake breathed. "The last shadow..chose him."

As he ran, the boy had to skid to a halt at the edge of a cliff. "Great, i'm gonna die, and be a monsters lunch...all in the same day!"

The winged creature slowly started approaching Raph as its mouth opened, showing its razor teeth oozing with saliva.

"Alright you sorry bug faced freak, come get some." Raph yelled. The last Shadow screeched and lunged to bite him, but Raph quickly maneuvered and grabbed the giants neck. Screeching, it started flapping it wings to fly him off.

"Raph! Make the bond!" Neri cried out.

"Right!" he said as he pulled the tube and his braid, the tentacles connecting and bond starting. "YES!"

The last shadow's eyes widened before it calmed down. It landed before breathing heavily and slowly growled.

"You're ass is mine now punk." Raph said as he looked him in the eye.

Jake approached him quickly. "Your first flight seals the bond. You need to do it now. Think and fly."

"Right." he nodded as he launched off the ground. "Alright, bank left." his new partner obeyed the command and moved left.

"Alright, now move forward and barrel roll." the boy ordered. Last shadow screeched before flying into the skies before spinning around like a drill.

"Ha ha! Yes! That's it!" he smiled as he took the beast in for a landing. "I think i'll call you Sqizar. Or Arrow." The beast growled a bit in reply.

Neri approached and gently stroked Arrow's neck. "Amazing...you were chosen by this big guy...You really are special Raph."

"Thank you, my little vixen." he smiled, kissing her forehead as he got down.

Jake approached with a smile. "You have done well Raph. I think you have earned your right as one of us."

"Thanks Jake." the boy smiled.

(later that night with Neri and Raph.)

The ceremony was perfect for Raph. Jake and the Na'avi people welcomed him as one of them. They ate, danced and talked. Raph soon left with Neri as they were in the wilderness of glowing moss and plants. "Everything is gorgeous at night." He said with a smile.

"Yes, it always is, it's what we love about our home." his mate nodded. "Raph...We bonded but we never underwent any breeding rituals."

The avatar blushed a bit. "Oh right...so uh...how does mating work with you guys?"

"Like all living things. But we also use our Suhalus." she explained, holding up her braid.

"I see...well, if you want to mate with me now...I can. I won't push you into it." he responded.

"Then let us mate." the girl said as she slowly removed her breast cloth.

Raph followed her as he took his pants off and was now exposed fully to her. He approached before embracing her into a deep kiss.

The two moaned as they kiss, then Neri took off her loincloth. "I submit to you."

"As I will make you feel good." he cooed before taking her braid and his before the tentacles locked together. He then pushed himself into her wet opening, his 9 inch long cock stretching her cunt.

"Mmmmmm, oh Raph!" Neri moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him in deeper.

"So tight." he groaned. "I think i'm in your womb."

"Good...now breed me my dear." She purred as her tail coiled his.

He nodded as he pushed her legs open and thrusted wildly, pounding her hips relentlessly. "Oh god, oh god Neri!" He moaned out before shoving his face in between her large breasts and suckled one of them furiously.

"You like my body, don't you?" she purred in his ear.

"Yes...you feel so good...you're so beautiful." He moaned as he gripped her ass.

Licking his ear, she nibbled on it, this was a sign of affection only given by mates. "Then my body...belongs to you."

Raph moaned before he changed it up and pulled her up into his arms as he pounded faster. "Fuuuuck, I can't stop!"

Neri pushed him down and started bouncing on him. "Don't. Keep going."

"You're so hot and sexy." He groaned as he watched her tits jiggle in his eyes.

"You are also handsome. My mate, make your vixen give you more beautiful ones to love." she moaned.

"W...what?" he asked in his moan while holding her hips.

"Sew your seed into me. And reap the rewards." she purred, rubbing her body on him.

"I...I…" He groaned before slamming balls deep and blasted his seed into her tight womb.

Neri moaned as her tongue hung out, close enough for Raph to grab onto, and start another kiss. The two remained in their hold until they relaxed while Raph remained in her.

"I'm with you now Raph….we are mated for life." Neri purred in the language while stroking his chest.

"I love you." he cooed before making her get on all fours. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too." Neri cooed before she felt him shove into her cunt again as she moaned. This time he pounded her and slapped her ass.

"Mmmmm! So good! So big! So rough!" Neri cried in bliss as her clawed the dirt below her.

"Oh...i'm going to enjoy doing this, and doing it often!" her mate groaned, nails digging into her lucious hips.

"Mate me as long as you like anytime my mate! I want to be bred with many children and feel you inside me!" His mate moaned as she twerked her ass against his crotch.

"Neriiiii!" Raph roared as he slammed once more into her womb, thrusting out his orgasm he laid on top of her as they kissed. "I love you." they said together as they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: belly dancing

The sun over Pandora rose as the Ikran and other flying animals screeched in the air.

In the forest grounds, Raph slowly awoke. "Mmm….what a night…" He yawned. He looked down and saw Neri sleeping on his chest, both of them naked. He gave a gentle smile and massaged her rear and nibbled her ear. "Wake up my love."

"Mmmm…" she opened her eyes before giggling. "I see you."

"I see you." He cooed and gently nibbled her neck.

He got up and put on his previously discarded clothes. "We should probably go. Everyone will be looking."

Neri giggled and stood before embracing him from behind. "You worry too much, our people know we look after ourselves and can handle the wild on our own."

"Alright." he sighed, then he looked up and saw a couple fruit hanging from a tree branch. He grinned as he pulled out two knives and started climbing the tree. "Hup!" he used his momentum to swing himself to the branch. "Okay, here they come." he called as he cut them down.

Neri caught the fruit in her arms before waving to him. "I got them!"

He jumped down while skidding down a branch and landing. "Eat your heart out Tarzan." he chuckled to himself.

The two ate the fruit that they got and enjoyed the peaceful morning. Raph sighed happily before pulling Neri close. "I'm happy you're my mate Neri." He cooed and kissed her neck.

"As am i." she smiled.

"So, what other events do your people usually have? Besides ikran choosing and challenge day." he asked.

"There's the tribal council and tribal tournament, but that's not for several months." Neri explained.

"I see…" Raph nodded as he thought. "Hmmm...you know, I just had a thought."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm sure Jake knows about this, but have you or your people ever heard of belly dancing?" he asked.

"I haven't." she told him. "Though i'm quite certain one of my friends took lessons in it when we learned things from the humans."

"Well, what if we could start some of our events for fun in the tribe? I'm sure you all want some excitement in your lives other than hunting, training and nearly getting killed from the animals of Pandora." The blue life form soldier said.

His mate laughed. "You certainly have a morbid sense of humor."

"I try." He chuckled. "So why not we talk to the elder and see if she would approve this idea of a special belly dance performance for the tribe?"

"You can try, but i'm not sure Mo'at will approve, she probably won't be convinced so easily." Neri explained.

"You won't know unless you try." He smiled.

(Later…)

"A performance?" Mo'at questioned Raph when he told her his idea.

"If there's one thing i've learned in my travels, it's that dancing and holidays are university enjoyed." Raph explained. "The dancing i'm talking about is common in two..possibly three whole cultures on earth."

"And what does this 'belly dancing' do for one who performs it?" The elder of the people asked him.

"That's a good question…" he thought for a second. "Well, for one thing i've heard it's good for strengthening your core. And also it is pleasing to watch...and if i'm not mistaken a few african cultures do variations that are ceremonial."

"Such as?" The elder asked with curiosity.

"Rain dances. In times of drought these dances help shamen (priests) comune with the gods to bring rain. With an 80% success rate." The boy explained.

Mo'at thought for a moment, she will admit, this belly dancing sounds quite interesting from what he explained, but she wants to see how this works.

"If you show me how this works, I might consider it." She answered.

"One second." the boy said before he got Neri to bring in her friend who did belly dancing. She had black hair tied down like most if her people, a metal root bra that didn't hide her Double D-cup breasts and had a tiny cloth poorly hiding her pussy.

"Alright Nika." Neri spoke. "Show lady Mo'at how belly dancing works."

The girl nodded and slowly started swaying her hips, and roaming her hands along her body, smiling as she swayed about.

The elder grew interested in this, the movement of her hips and her hands exploring her body, she will admit, she was growing attracted to this type of dancing.

'How interesting…' she thought as her legs shifted a bit.

"And that's basically what belly dancing is." Raph said.

"Quite an interesting performance." She replied, eyes glued to Nika's swinging hips and bouncing breasts.

"And it is also a very attractive way of dancing." Neri smiled.

Raph nodded before he gazed at the elder. "Why don't you try it lady Mo'at?"

"Me?" She blinked in surprise.

"You seem to like it." he told her.

"I have grown old, I'm not sure if I'm perfect for something like this." She said.

Raph thought for a second. "That's probably true.."

"Nonsense." Neri spoke up. "I think everyone would love to see you perform, you may have aged, but you're still as gorgeous as the rest of us."

The woman looked at herself. "Really?"

Raph had to admit as well, while she was older and not as beautiful as the young ones, he can't help but agree she was still attractive.

"You know what? Neri's right, you still are beautiful, and from what my mom said, with age, comes great wisdom." He smiled.

"Yes, very." she nodded, hugging the woman from behind.

"So show us your moves lady Mo'at." Neri encouraged with a smile.

The woman nodded as she tried to copy the movements Nika had done before.

Nika smiled while seeing the elder swaying her hips. "You're a good dancer lady Mo'at." She cooed before moving behind her and gilded her hands down her sides.

"I have to agree." Raph nodded.

Mo'at was indeed enjoying this, her body was now on autopilot as she pressed her back against Nika and swirled her hips.

"This is very...stimulating." Neri whispered.

"Well, I did know one time belly dancing also heightens ones arousal." Raph whispered back.

"You left that part out." she told him.

"I didn't remember till now." He replied.

Nika was enjoying how close the elder was against her and cooed as her hands gilded her stomach and laid her head against her shoulder. "So good…" she purred.

"Mmm…" Mo'at sighed before her ass pressed to Nika's crotch and twerked a bit.

"This is going to be good." raph whispered.

Nika moaned a bit by the contact before she slid her hands up and into her elders webbing cloth and groped her F-cup breasts.

"Mmmm!" mo'at moaned at the sudden contact. Her hands slid behind Nika and groped the girls luscious ass cheeks.

"Do you think we should give them some privacy?" Raph asked.

"I think they'll be fine with us watching, our people don't mind if we mate with each other in front of others." Neri replied.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep, there was a time Mo'at mated with our chief in front of the whole tribe one time when they chose each other." His mate giggled.

"Ah." the boy blushed. He never knew this was legal with these life forms, considering that sex was always private where he came from on earth, but he did find this pretty exciting.

Nika purred by her elders touch before she pushed back against her. "You feel good Mo'at."

"You as well." She replied, turning and kissing Nika's forehead.

"Mmmm, come here." She purred before cupping Mo'at's cheeks and connected their lips.

The two women moaned, kissing each other as they held one another close. Nika purred as she coiled her tail around the elder's. Mo'at purred before she swung a leg around Nika's waist.

"Mmmm! That's good." Mo'at purred.

"Indeed my lady." Nika purred before she opened the elders cloth and pulled the cloth off her breasts and latched to them while suckling.

"Mmmm, i've missed that." she moaned, holding her in her bosom.

Raph and Neri watched while the boy grew hard as his dick sprouted and grew a bulge in his pants. "Whoa…."

"Arousing my love?" Neri purred.

"Well, i've never seen two hot women making out or touching each other before." He chuckled with a small blush.

"Do you like it?" she asked, rubbing her tits to his chest.

"Oh I think my bulge can answer that." He grinned before grasping her ass and grinded his bulge against her crotch.

"Mmm.." she purred. "Hmmm, anyone up for an orgy?"

The two women turned to the two as Nika grinned. "I want him to mate me as well."

"Wait, can you even do that?" Raph asked.

"It's an old tradition." Mo'at answered. "Some males can allow themselves to have multiple mating partners, for as long as they choose each other, there is no limit to it."

"How old is this tradition?" he asked.

"500 moons when the first chief declared this tradition when he began his harem." Neri answered.

"Really?" the boy thought. "Then shouldn't this be reserved for high ranking officials like chiefs?"

"I shall tell this to Jake sully when I announce the new tradition of your 'belly dance' ceremony." Mo'at grinned.

"Okay...sounds good to me." he said. Nika smirked and started stripping down in front of him.

"I wish for you young Raph to mate with me as well." Mo'at added as she too stripped.

"Oh boy." the boy blushed.

"And maybe more." Neri purred behind him as all three girls embraced him, smothering his face in their breasts.

The boy smiled as he held them. "Let me make things...better." he grinned, taking his pants off and slamming into Mo'at first.

"Oooooooh! It's been so long since I felt this pleasure!" The elder moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"God your tight!" he groaned.

Neri and Nika purred as they watched the boy pound their elder without mercy. They helped out and kneeled, taking turns sucking his blue balls.

"Oh god…." he groaned, pounding harder and harder. "So wet, you really are sex loving."

"Mmmmm, you have such skill in making my women feel good, they will be all over you." Mo'at purred in their language.

"I'm gonna love this." he purred.

"And they'll love the ceremony tonight." Neri and Nika purred as well before they stood, tails tickling his balls while they sucked on the elders tits.

Mo'at moaned and threw her head back and moaned. "YES!"

"Yeah! Moan for me sexy, show how the youth fucks from the elder and experienced!" Raph moaned as he laid back on the ground.

The woman bounced and her ass jiggled with every pound. "So good, so good, so good, so ooooh!"

"Oh fuck, I might cum at this rate!" The boy groaned as his tail coiled Mo'at's.

"Do it inside me!" she gasped.

With a grip of her hips, Raph shoved balls deep into her womb and spewed his white globs of warm semen inside of her. "Oooooh…." she moaned.

The boy looked up at her and cupped her cheek and kissed her lips. "I see you."

"I see you." mo'at said. "I am with you now Raph, we are mated for life."

"I love you." He cooed and rolled her on her hands and knees.

"What are you?" she said before he slammed into her ass. "Oh my!"

"Oh so tight! More than your sweet pussy!" he groaned and thrusted in and out of her anal tunnels.

The woman gasped and moaned like a slut as he slapped her ass. "Oh! Yes, yes yes yes yes yes! More Raph! Fuck my ass! Use my body as your cock sleeve! Mate me as much as you desire!"

"Oh i will!" He groaned, pounding her more.

The other two girls embraced his sides while stroking his chest and kissing and licking his neck.

"We love you master." they purred.

"This is awesome!" Raph roared, cumming as he thrusted hard in Mo'at's ass.

The elder moaned happily until he pulled out of her and she stood. "Shall I prepare for the ceremony my mate?"

"Yes." he grinned, then gestured to Nika. "alright my belly dancer, bounce on my cock for me."

"Yes master." She purred, laying him back before slamming his cock into her tight pussy and bounced wildly.

"So tight!" he groaned, slapping her ass. "That's right, bounce for me!"

Mo'at giggled before she left to tell the announcement.

(Later that night…)

The tribe gathered around in the forest area where light radiated from the plants after their elder told them about the new ceremony.

Jake was a little surprised. "Where'd you get this idea?" he asked the elder.

"You can say our new tribe member gave me the inspiration." Mo'at explained with a smile.

He looked at Raph. 'wow.' he thought.

The elder approached the center of the circle. "Greetings, welcome tonight to a special new ceremony for where we shall celebrate, with the war over, we will now perform and embrace as one to mother eywa in our hearts and be as free as we once were!"

A chatter was heard through the group. "What could it be?" they asked each other.

"I shall show you all, let us begin the ceremony." The elder spoke as she clapped, Neri, Nika, a few other females, even Neytiri walked in the center. "Now girls, begin."

The group nodded as they and Mo'at held their arms out and began swaying their hips like pendulums, hands wandered their bodies as they spun and had their breasts bounce.

Everyone watched intently, this was very interesting and stimulating. "Ooooh…" they said.

Some were so into this, they began using the instruments they brought and played a tune. The song set the mood for the ladies dancing as they purred, they paired in two's while they embraced each other from behind and glued their hips together and swayed and swirled in complete synch.

"This was definitely a good idea." Raph whispered.

Jake himself was also enjoying this as well, after all the fighting he's done for pandora and for his new people, it felt like years since he had some sense of fun and entertainment.

The dancers on ground were now getting very comfortable with each other, some even were groping each others breasts and started kissing each other.

"I'm getting a feeling this is gonna become a giant orgy." The boy whispered.

And like that, Raph was right, two females from the dancing group laid on the ground as they began stripping each other and kissing, licking and groping each other all over, both moaning and purring like whores.

"You called it." jake told him. He saw neytiri was eyeing him hungrily.

Mo'at noticing her dancers and the crowd growing aroused and in need of relief, grinned in delight. "Let us be one! Mate as you all desire for each other and for the love of lady Eywa!"

The women immediately started to jump the men of the crowd, and Neytiri tackled jake so hard he was sent back a couple inches.

"Hahahahaha! Wow, Neytiri really wants you man." Raph laughed at the two.

Then he was met by his three new mates. "Would you like us?"

"I would love that." He replied with a grin.

Neri got behind him and held him, stroking his chest. And Nika slowly descended on his cock.

"Mmmmm, your pussy is amazing my sexy belly dancer." Raph moaned while kneading her ass.

"Your cock is so big!" she moaned.

Neri laid him back on her body as Nika bounced on him with moans. He turned to Mo'at fingering herself and grinned. "Come here sexy, let me eat your sweet pussy."

The woman nodded as she crawled over and sat on his face. With a grip of her ass, he plunged his face into her pussy and ate her out wildly. "Ohhh!" she moaned.

Raph noticed many males pairing with others and mating with the same female, it aroused him to say the least, two males mating with the same female. "I wonder…" he said.

A male approached with his cock hard behind Nika who kept bouncing on Raphs cock. "May I mate with you?"

The boy thought, should he? He then nodded. "Go ahead."

The male gripped Nika's hips and shoved his cock within Nika's pussy with Raphs. The woman gasped and screamed as her pussy was stretched. "So goood!"

Both males grabbed each others hips and bashed and pounded Nika with full force. Cock rubbing cock, balls slapping balls, pussy tightening on both shafts.

"Oh shit i'm gonna cum!" Raph moaned.

"I'm about to burst!" The male groaned as well.

"Cum inside me! Both of you! Breed this sexy bitch!" nika cried as she sucked their cocks into her womb. The two spewed inside her and filled her up. Mo'at got off Raph's face and also sunk on their cocks.

With a new inviting pussy, both males sat up with their legs linked together and thrust their hips in synch.

Raph noticed more males gathering as they had their erections stood, wanting a piece of the action with the elder.

"Feel free to join boys! She wants it all!" He called as Mo'at moaned in agreement. Two more males approached as they pushed Raph on top of Mo'at and the male on the bottom of her as she faced Raph. they laid on each side of the elder as they soon shoved their cocks within her tight and overstuffed pussy with the two males.

Then one shoved himself into her mouth as her screams of bliss were cut off. Her hands reached out and grabbed a cock each in her hand and furiously pumped them.

All the men moaned as they pounded her, they all grinned as she moaned and acted like a slut, sucking and bouncing on them like her life needed it.

"Try her breasts with your dicks, a titjob is amazing too." Raph moaned while slapping the elders ass.

The men nodded and beat their cocks against her breasts, then shoved them in between them. Four more males, really eager to fuck Mo'at, they pulled the males up and crawled under her and mounted behind her. They aimed their dicks at her ass and four shafts shoved in her anal hole.

Mo'at moaned as she sucked the cock in her mouth and stroked the two in her hands faster and harder, eyes glazing and rolling back. Three more males approached and moved next to the male fucking her mouth and shoved in with him with two males went to each of her hands and pressed their shafts together while letting her jerk them off.

After this continued for well over thirty minutes they all groaned, cumming at the same time. Cum erupted within Mo'at's ass, pussy, throat and the cocks in her hands sprayed semen on her head and hair with the cocks in between her breasts sprayed on her chest and stuffed belly. Then the men finished with spraying cum all over her as she laid their, panting and moaning like a hot mess.

"That was awesome." Raph sighed before turning to the men. "Who's up for more with my girls?"

The men grinned. "We are."

Raph pulled Neri up and kissed her lips. "You want them to fill you and breed you my love?"

"Yes." she nodded.

He nodded and laid her down and shoved himself in her cunt as she squealed in delight. "Have at her boys!"

The men slammed into her ass, pussy, mouth, tits and made her stroke them with her hands. Neri was in paradise, so much pleasure from so many cocks in her body, she thanked Lady eywa for all this to happen as the tribe continued fucking in an orgy through the night. That night, they decided every night for the belly dance to occur and breed all the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tribal council tournament, Raph's plan for planet modernization.

It was a few days after the big tribe orgy and everyone was enjoying life, recently the tribe found a new home tree to set up in, it wasn't as big as their previous one but it would do.

Right now Raph was with his three mates, enjoying being with them, they were all naked, Neri and her friend Nika as well as Moat were in doggy style positions while Raph slowly fingered the younger two, and stayed still with his cock sunk deep in the elders cunt, not thrusting, but content with basking in the pleasure. As were the girls as they panted and moaned softly the entire time.

"Mmmmmm, you three feel wonderful. I'm so lucky to have you three as my mates and possibly more." Raph purred, his dick throbbing in the elders hole.

"As are you my love." Moat moaned, loving the feeling of his cock. "Never remove this from me more than you have too, it is wonderful."

"Oh I won't my dear, in fact, if you all desire to mate me or feel me as much as you want, just say the word. I desire to make you all feel so good." The boy cooed, wiggling his hips and fingers.

This caused the girls to gasp and moan loudly as they had become accustomed to a slower rhythm.

"Oh you three turn me on so much, I'm almost begging for another orgy with you three and the females of the tribe." Raph moaned, toes curling.

"Unfortunately that will have to wait. The tribal council is in a few short weeks. And the tournament is not long after and as chief warrior you must champion our tribe in this tradition." Moat told him, as he slowly pulled out.

"Understandable, so that means the few weeks will be involving training to prepare myself." Raph spoke.

"Yes." The woman nodded. "Additionally you have mentioned trying to convince other tribes to allow you to show us the benefits of a...traditional modernization, of the planet I believe you called it?"

"Yeah, since the war is over against my father and his men, I think making some new changes to pandora will make a big difference for all of us." The boy smiled with a nod. "I'll just need to go back to the old base and see if I can find anything that will help me with research."

"Very well." the elder nodded. "Perhaps you should take Jakesully since he is familiar with your kind's resources."

"Actually I was just about to. Excuse me ladies." He said, kissing them before he got dressed and left to find jake.

He walked around to find his friend while seeing the tribe either training for the tournament or in small numbers in their own orgies.

As he entered the chief tent he saw Jake with Neytiri. "Jake." Raph said.

The chief of the tribe turned and smiled. "Raph, what can I do for you?"

"I need your help with a...special project."

The marine arched a brow. "What kind of project is it?"

"You familiar with those old comics, the Black Panther?" Raph asked.

"I used to read those before I joined the marines." Jake chuckled.

"Well while I was on earth I did research on unobtainium, and it has similar properties as Vibranium, minus the indestructibility." Raph explained. "With that in mind, if we can make different machines or inventions similar to what's in comics, and follow their example, we can modernize Pandora with very little damage to the overall environment."

Jake thought a moment on Raphs Idea. While his people have developed well in the environments of Pandora, there might come a time things will need to change, besides, with the tech and gear his people left after the great war, it doesn't seem right to just leave it and have to rust.

"That sounds quite interesting, Raph." Jake nodded.

"Glad to see your on board, chief." The boy grinned. "Now, first we need to review the research good doctor Grace left behind."

The mention of one of the best doctors they knew as an ally and friend caused the married couple to frown.

"Something wrong?" The boy asked, starting to rifle through the files.

"Jake just misses Grace, after what happened to her that is." Neytiri explained, rubbing her mates back.

"Oh…" Raph said. "Hmmm, says Here the trees on Pandora have a nervous system comparable to the human brain...that's going to complicate things."

"Heh, you have no idea." Jake chuckled a bit. "Grace knew a lot about Pandora and it's properties. Crazy old woman wouldn't shut up about it."

"Hmmm, think I can work around it though." The boy nodded. "Next wildlife. With all these animals I need to figure out how to add these into the plan without messing up the natural order...maybe...hmm, say jake, how familiar are you with the old methods of crop growing?"

"Don't know much." Jake answered. "But, I should believe that Norman would tell you, besides Grace, he knows about pandora almost as much as her."

"Is he still alive?" He asked, still reading the files.

"Yes, but he lost his avatar body during the war, but he still has his life Mask on." The chief nodded.

"I'll have to talk to him." Raph nodded. "Anyway, I was thinking we could use a few of those huge bruisers of animals like people on earth use Oxen or other beasts of burden."

"Will it hurt the wild creatures?" Jakes mate questioned.

"Not if they're aloud plenty of rest, and well tailored harnesses." The boy told her. "Oh, and have the Navi ever used the larger animals as war mounts? I know you use Ikrans and Direhorses, but I've never seen you use any other animals. I mean humans did with wolves to make the dog and it worked real well."

"Well, I did use a Thanator from the end of the war, but it was because Eywa gave it and the other animals she created to aid us in our struggle over the humans." Neytiri explained.

"I'm sure we can get them to work for us." Raph shrugged. "In my experience, any animal can be won over."

"Not like the animals of pandora Raph." Jake mentioned. "They're not like the animals we know on earth, they're defensive and aggressive than the average we grew up with."

"We'll see." The boy said. "Now, Let's See…."

(Later back at the tribe.)

"Well that was...informative." Jake said, rubbing his temples as they brought all the available research to Norman.

"I should be able to decipher and calculate the information you guys brought back in a few hours. Would be faster if Grace was alive." The male human spoke.

"Well, I'm gonna go train. If you need help let me know." Raph said as he left.

"So he let me get this straight, he plans to turn Pandora into a second Wakanda?" Norman asked.

"From his plan so far, yes." jake nodded.

"He's definitely nineteen. Only a total geek would come up with an idea like this." The man said.

"Like you were a total geek next to Grace about Pandora?" The marine grinned in amusement.

"Ha Ha, very funny." Norman said before coughing. "God...I need to get a new avatar body, I'm running out of oxygen."

"With your old one shot during the war, it's almost impossible to give you a new one since your nerves and brain need to be in synch with the body." jake reminded.

"Yeah. But you gotta be put in yours." Norman sighs.

Jake knew his friend was running out of time. The life mask can only go so long with oxygen. When it would break, he'll die in a matter of minutes.

"Hmmm...Maybe Mo'at would find a solution to give you a new avatar body." The chief suggested.

"Sounds promising." He nodded. "Thanks Jake."

"You're welcome." Jake nodded.

(A few weeks later.)

After Raphs ideas were passed on, things began to set in motion. He and Jake also continued their training for the tournament that is to begin shortly with the council meeting approaching fast.

"So how exactly does this thing work?" Raph asked.

"You must fight in one on one battles, with the tribe who wishes to challenge you. Victory is determined by your opponent's death or them yielding." Moat explained. "Before the war with the humans, Tsu'te was to be our champion. But he was killed in the conflict."

"Yeah, Jake told me a bit about him. He was a bit arrogant against him since he was once human, but he had a good heart when it came to protecting his clan." Raph nodded.

"Yes. This is true." She nodded.

"I may not be Tsu'te or jake, but I will do my best in this tournament." The boy spoke again.

Moat smiled and hugged him. "Do us proud."

"I will my love, and after the tournament, I'll make sure to make up a lot of lost time with you three from my training." The boy grinned and gave her a kiss.

The woman held him close as they kissed, moaning in pleasure.

"We'll continue this later." He said, separating from the kiss.

"I think so." Moat agreed.

(At the day of the council, in the Western Coast tribe territories.)

The tribe went to the western coast territory for the council, since this was considered more or less neutral ground, so it wouldn't be in anyway trespassing on the more territorial of the tribes.

As the chiefs and priestesses of each tribal group discussed the state of their home and the prospect that Raph had mentioned, some of the elders found these new developments to be rather unnerving, given recent events.

Moat tried her best to sway their view. "I realize this seems against our culture, but if the war against the humans taught us anything, it is that our current weapons and tactics cannot survive another confrontation of such a scale. Therefore we must adapt, we must...as Raph puts it, evolve."

"You have lost your sense Mo'at!" One of the elders spoke out, a male. "How can you say such things? Do you not see these monstrous things have killed so many of our kin, our families and nearly destroyed all of Pandora? And you believe we should adapt to using the same things that nearly destroyed us?"

"If I may." Jake spoke up. "Though I see your frustration, Mo'at has a point. Back on my planet there was various indigenous people who ended up being eradicated from the face of the planet by other humans because they had less developed weapons." He then continued. "As it stands, if we allow ourselves to fall even further behind and the humans come back? Pandora is as good as gone."

Members of the council glanced at one another, they knew full well they won't stand a chance if another upcoming war occurs.

"You and this Raph know this better than all of us Jakesully." A female elder of the Ikran people of the Eastern Sea spoke. "Tell us, besides using it as better weapons against the humans, what else can this 'Technology' be of use to us?"

"Other than possibly improve medicine and better, more sturdy shelter? Not much else, mostly technology is used to make life easier." The Chief shrugged.

"And you would assume using this stuff will be safe from your and Raph's instructions?" Another elder male questioned.

"Knowing How smart that kid is just by listening to him? I'd bet a good harvest on it." Jake smirked.

"I also believe he knows more than he lets on." Mo'at nods.

The members of the council spoke among each other before they nodded. "Very well, by your trust and judgement, we will give this idea a chance for the good of our people and pandora."

"A chance is all I need." Raph said as he leaned up against a tree behind them, sharpening his spear. "Hope you don't mind, but I couldn't help but listen in."

"Since this was your idea, we will let this slide once." Jake spoke to him.

"If that is all, I believe it is time for the tournament to begin." Moat told the group.

Raph stood up straight as he cracked his knuckles. "Well then, let's get it on."


	4. Author Note

**Dear readers, this is just a quick author's note to i have to share some important news.** **this story will be undergoing a rewrite and will be deleted and reposted under the same name. so please write it down and be sure to refollow and refav when the rewritten version is posted, thank you for understanding.**

 **-Dragon Emperor0**


End file.
